


Old friends are bad

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Old friends are bad [1]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Anne discovered that she hears a voice belong to a girl that died during the guitar incident.





	Old friends are bad

Anne Boonchuy realized something her parents were right, Sasha and Marcy use her to do bad things like stealing the cursed music box.

Anne starts to cry "Mom Dad I-I'm sorry I-I don't know what's happening"

But she hears a soft voice

"Shh it's okay your parents were worried about you they missed you but your old friends are bad and they don't treat you right at all"

But Anne hears a monster roaring.

Anne was about to run but she left her shoe in a cave.

Anne falls into a bush.

Anne came out of the bush with a twig and leaves in her hair.

"Oww!"

Meanwhile in Miracle City

A Asian girl and a blonde girl walked into Marisa's house but sees Mariza's parents angry and crossed arms.

Mrs. Rodriguez decided to call the mean girl's parents.

Miracle City Cemetery

A ghostly girl waved goodbye and disappeared.

The End


End file.
